


Jason Todd imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Jason Todd imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Always

You shot up in bed, your heart racing, sweat dripping and your mind hazy in your state of panic.

Jason felt you shaking next to him, waking him from his own sleep.

“Y/N hey,” he said trying to calm you, “Y/N it’s me it’s Jason you’re alright, you’re alright.”

“J,” you said breathing heavy.

“Another nightmare?” He said resting his hand cautiously on your shoulder.

“Another stupid fucking nightmare,” you said putting your head in your hands.

Jason moved his hand to your back, rubbing comforting circles.

After a few moments your heart rate started to return to normal.

Jason got out of bed, heading to the kitchen and returning with a glass of cold water.

Handing you the glass you gulped it down, setting it on the dresser.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked getting back into bed with you.

He always asked if you wanted to talk about your nightmares, sometimes you did and sometimes you didn’t.

“Maybe in the morning,” you told him and he understood.

“Do you want me to hold you?” He asked.

He always asked if you wanted to be held after your nightmares, sometimes you did and sometimes you didn’t.

“Yes,” you nodded.

Lying back in bed you curled into his side.

He wrapped his arm around your waist, tucking your head into the crook of his neck.

“I’m here if you need me,” he told you, kissing the top of your head.

He always was.


	2. Happily ever after

“He’s going to say no, I just know it,” Jason groaned as he paced back and forth.

“You’re freaking yourself out Jason, Y/N loves you,” Tim told him.

“He’s going to say yes, I promise you,” Barbara smiled.

“And if he doesn’t you’ll find someone else,” Damien shrugged.

“Not helping Damien,” Tim said smacking him on the back of his head.

Dick walked over to Jason, putting his hands on his shoulders and stopping him in his place.

“Look at me Jason, you need to calm down. Tonight you are going to propose to Y/N and he is going to say yes and you two are going to live happily ever after alright?” Dick scolded.

“You’re right, you’re right,” Jason said nodding his head.

That night you and Jason went for a walk in the park after a nice dinner.

“Where did you get the money for that restaurant? The appetizers were like twenty bucks. And we got dessert!” You said intertwing your hands together.

“You deserve the best,” Jason told you making you blush.

“Y/N,” Jason muttered quietly.

“Everything okay?” You asked stopping in the middle of the path.

“So i’m a little nervous which I don’t get very often and i’m afraid I won’t say the right thing and-“

“J,” you said interupting his ramblings, “what is it?”

“Okay,” he said taking a deep breath, “so we’ve been together for a while now and I’ve never been as happy as then when I’m with you.”

“Jason,” you smiled looking to the ground and then back to him.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you but not as your boyfriend… i want to be your husband so,” he said getting a ring out of his pocket, “Y/N, will you marry me?”

You stood there in shock, you knew Jason never saw himself as the marriage type but apparently you changed his mind.

“Yes, yes I will marry you,” you said in joy.

“Really?” Jason said happily.

“Really,” you said kissing him hard.

You heard cheers coming from behind you, turning around you saw Dick, Tim, Barbara and even Damien clapping.

They came up to you, all of them taking turns hugging you both.

“Told you he’d say yes,” Dick teased Jason.

You and Jason were going to get married.

You were going to spend the rest of your lives as husbands and live happily ever after.


	3. Going to pride headcanons

· so Gotham’s pride parade isn’t that extravagant

· but Jason is still super excited to attend his first pride with you

· “all of Gotham is going to know I’m out and proud”

· Bruce goes with you guys because he thinks you’re too young to go alone

· he also wanted the city to know that Wayne Industries supports the lgbtq+ community

· Jason puts you on his shoulders during the parade so you can see better

· it’s a short parade but there’s a fair amount of people

· there’s a small festival area after the parade with vendors

· there’s a single stage with a local Gotham punk band playing

· Jason starts a mosh pit

· and Bruce had to drag him out of it before he got hurt

· you guys check out every booth

· and buy matching rainbow shirts

· he holds your hand the entire time

· “i just want to yell from the rooftops how much i love you”

· Jason sneaks a beer when Bruce isn’t looking

· he also pulls you into an alleyway to make out while Bruce gets caught up talking to news reporters

· you, Jason and Bruce end up on the front page of the Gotham Gazette the next day

· ‘Bruce Wayne opens up about gay foster son, supports him at pride’


	4. Dressing room sex headcanons (nsfw)

· So Bruce had a big gala coming up and was making Jason attend

· Jason only agreed to go if he could bring you as his date

· Bruce sent you and Jason to his usual tailor to get fitted for suits for the event

· the two of you were getting fitted separately but they let you see each other before taking the suits off

· you saw Jason in the slim fit tuxedo with his red tie

· you had never seen him dressed up so nice

· he was getting turned on from the sight of you in your own suit

· Jason asked the tailors to give you a minute

· and he dragged you into one of the dressing rooms

· “really Jason?”

· “i just couldn’t wait to fuck you in this suit and i can’t wait to do it again the night of the gala”

· you tried to be as quiet as possible while Jason fucked you

· boths of your pants were down around your guys’ ankles

· and you tugged on Jason’s tie to pull him closer

· the tailors were going to have a time getting all the wrinkles out of the suits

· when Jason arrived back at Wayne Manor that night Bruce was waiting for him and quite upset

· “i had a talk with the tailors… You’re grounded”


	5. Pool sex headcanons (nsfw)

· Bruce makes Jason swim 10 laps in the pool every morning

· he says it’ll teach Jason some discipline but really it annoys the hell out of Jason

· so one morning you decide to surprise Jason by sneaking into Wayne Manor and joining him for a swim

· you swim around, splashing water at each other and goofing off

· but then you come up with a plan

· “if you finish your laps maybe I’ll let you take this swim suit off of me”

· so Jason swims as fast as possibly can

· when his 10 laps are done he pins you into the wall of the pool

· he immeditely pushes your trunks downs your hips and starts stroking your cock

· you make out for a while just touching each other

· until Jason turns you around

· and you brace yourself on the edge of the pool as Jason starts fucking you

· it’s hard to stay afloat so you move to the hot tub

· Jason puts you in his lap and continues fucking you

· his hands are all over you

· and when you cum Jason only goes faster to make you cum again

· “i think i should join you more often”


	6. Sexting headcanons

· Jason loves sexting

· especially when Bruce has him on an all night patrol

· “babe I’m bored”

· “isn’t there some crime you should be stoping?”

· “it’s been a slow night”

· which always leads to him sending you a picture of him in his suit

· and then a second picture of his lower half

· Jason will send you sweaty pictures of him after working out

· if he’s feeling extra cruel you’ll get a video

· and him getting in the shower afterwards

· “wish you were here”

· Jason will text you in the middle of the night when you’re apart

· he sends those fuckboy texts

· “send nudes”

· even though he already has an entire photo album of nudes you’ve sent him

· he tells you all the things he’d do to you if you were in his bed with him

· he’s surprisingly really good at sexting

· always knows exactly what to say to get you horny

· and sometimes it ends with you telling him to get over to your place asap


	7. Jason flaunting his sex life because Bruce disapproves headcanons (nsfw)

· Bruce didn’t disapprove of yours and Jason’s relationship because you were a guy

· he disapproved because he thought Jason was too young for love and that you would distract him from his training

· but that didn’t stop Jason from bringing up your sex life any chance he got

· “hey Alfred, you won’t believe what Y/N and i did last night”

· “Mister Todd I would rather not hear about this”

· “but Y/N did this thing with his cock-”

· “Don’t you dare finish that sentence Jason”

· “your loss Bruce”

· you and Jason have had sex all over the manor

· luckily Bruce has never caught you

· but poor Alfred has

· many times

· he does a deep clean on every surface of the manor not wanting to know what you’ve done on it

· Jason gets in trouble a lot for skipping training with Bruce to be with you

· he gets the “you’ll never be as good as Dick if you don’t take this seriously” speech often

· and Jason always has some dumb comeback like “that’s fine Bruce cause i get all the dick i need from Y/N”


	8. Alleyway sex headcanons (nsfw)

· Jason is shameless

· he will have sex literally anywhere

· Jason got you guys fake ID’s so you snuck into a bar

· you had a couple drinks and got tipsy

· but eventually a bouncer figured out you were underaged and kicked you out

· so you just ventured around town

· until Jason pulled you into an empty alleyway

· he pushed you up against the wall and kissed you hard

· before getting on his knees and blowing you

· right as you were about to cum he got back to his feet and turned you around

· you gripped some stones on the wall of the building as he slipped his cock inside you

· he held onto your hips as he fucked you

· at one point there was a noise that broke your concentration

· “what was that?”

· “probably just a cat”

· he went back to his previous movements without a second thought

· but then there was a cops flashlight shining in your eyes

· “hey you kids knock it off!”

· you and Jason ran off scrambling to get your clothes back in order

· “holy shit that was close”

· “so… wanna go back to your place?”

· “Jason we just got caught fucking in an alley by a cop”

· “and?”


End file.
